


Worthy

by ThatYellowFlower



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: AU - Future, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatYellowFlower/pseuds/ThatYellowFlower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was always looking to the other direction. She was always held high by the people. Both think that the other is unreachable. But both just want each other. NagiKae. OneShot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for this lovely pair. Enjoy, dears. :)

**She was known by all.**  
  
From the part-timer in the convenience store, to the old lady in the supermarket, and even to some of his students, her name was known.  
  
It was surprising not to know her, not when she appeared in a lot of dramas and talk shows.  
  
Her now black wavy hair cascading down to her hips, her alluring eyes with naturally long lashes, and the smile always gracing her lips... they were some of the reasons that all people who knew Mase Haruna liked her.  
  
But he saw different. It was not Mase Haruna that he liked, not her that he wanted.  
  
**It was Kayano Kaede. Or properly, Yukimura Akari.**

* * *

 _He was always looking straight ahead._  
  
Despite being unlike their previous mentor, he excelled in his profession just the same. His students held him in high regard, with his ability to teach them what they needed, in and out of the classroom.  
  
It was not surprising to know that, what with the years she spent watching him.  
  
He has finally cut his hair, in the short length he always wanted it to be. Even if he still retained his androgynous features, his face was now a bit more masculine due to his age. His eyes remained the same, those gentle blue orbs that could turn fierce and stern at any moment, those which can pierce the soul of those reflecting on them. His peaceful smile that calms and soothes whoever it is given to... they were the reasons why the people who know Shiota Nagisa  liked him.  
  
But that was only just a few of her reasons. No one knew the span of just how deep her emotions of liking and wanting him ran.  
  
_Shiota Nagisa was her assassin. Or, more correctly, her one true object of affection._

* * *

 **She was held high by the people who admire her. It was as if she had a throne so high, a pedestal where she sits. She deserved it, of course, for all the hard work she's giving just to make the people watching her happy. It was just natural that people adore her.**  
  
And that's just a place he can't reach, he thinks.  
  
He was just an ordinary middle school teacher, in his standards. He had grateful students, but that was it. How could someone so ordinary stand by her side? What could he have that others do not?  
  
Except his feelings of affection that ran in his heart ever since that year, what else could he possibly give?  
  
She couldn't possibly want just that, right? Who even was he?  
  
**And why, in his current state of mind, did he end up walking and arriving in front of her doorstep?**

* * *

 _He was held high by the people who admire him. He always faced forward, never faltering, making sure to properly look at his students, which was what earned him respect from his colleagues and students. He deserved it, of course, for all the hard work he's giving just to make the students he's teaching happy. It was just natural that his students adore him._  
  
And that's just a place she can't reach, she thinks.  
  
She was just an actress, an ordinary girl outside the camera. She had her fans, but that was it. How could someone so simple be in his line of sight and stay by his side? What does she have to give just for that?  
  
Except for her feelings of affection that ran in her heart ever since that year to be returned, what else could she possibly want?  
  
He possibly couldn't just give her that, right? Who even was she?  
  
_And why, upon opening her front door, did he end up right here, in all his glory, in front of her doorstep?_

* * *

**She led him inside her home and invited her to sit in her living room. What were the odds that she was on a day off today?  
**

* * *

_She sat beside him in her living room's sofa, two cups of coffee sitting in front of them. What were the odds that he was not teaching in school today?  
_

* * *

**She asked him why he came to her house.**  
  
Why did he come? What was it he wanted to say? Even he himself was unaware how his feet got him there.  
  
Was he worthy of being in the presence of this beautiful woman in front of him?  
  
Why should he even think about worth when he hasn't even tried?  
  
He looked at her like she was the world.  
  
He decided to say the only thing he ever felt at the moment.  
  
**"I love you."**

* * *

 _He told her he loved her._  
  
This was why he came? This was what he wanted to say? He just appeared in front of her and told her he loved her.  
  
Was she worthy of finally being in the line of sight of this handsome man in front of her?  
  
Why should she even think about worth when he just told her what she wanted to hear all these years?  
  
She embraced him like her life depended on him.  
  
She decided to say the only thing she ever felt since day one.  
  
_"I have always loved you, too."_


End file.
